MEME TEAM
by zigball
Summary: If shitposting were a category this would be in it
1. Its me

A normal day like any other for Jack and Maddie Fenton, working on the latest ghost hunting gadgets in their very own laboratory. About half an hour of examining blue prints and designing weaponry the two Fentons hear something, something like a banging wait no maybe even knocking coming from the ghost portal.

But how could that be.

Jack warily stands up and inches over to the door of the portal and surely enough more knocking. Curiously Jack makes his way over towards the control panel of the portal.

Luckily they had installed a security system for dilemmas such as this, ever since the box ghost played a ding dong (well more of a boo open the doors) ditch with a ghostly flaming box filled with ghostly flaming.. well lets just say the lab didnt get burnt down but Maddie sure needed new hazmat boots, anyway this new security system is like any front door security system camera and microphones to see and hear any activity from the other side of the portal door except with a few ecto missile launchers to keep pests out.

Jack bought up the visual and audio feeds to the monitor to see a smug Phantom looking directly into the camera. Suspicious jack hovers his hand over a giant red button which was so obviously the missile launcher then audio starts coming in.

"Hello it's me." The phantom says

Jack stares at the monitor in confusion.

"I've been wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet." Phantom proceeds

"Phantom step away from the doors and caese these strange actions" Jack announces via the intercom hand slowly lowering towards the button.

Phantom stops and whispers to himself 'screw it i'm going straight for the chorus'

 **"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE"** He wails, a little too loudly.

The doors of the portal burst open during Danny's beautiful musical display.

"Shit." The phantom exclaims. Jack slams the button and Danny begins running well flying for his afterlife from the ecto-seeking-missile or fenton finder whatever stupid name his parents gave it.

The Fentons stand and stare in utter confusion of the events that just unfolded, ringing silence accompanies their astonishment followed by a faint 'Totally worth it!' coming from the gaping portal in their wall.


	2. Damn

A sloth like Danny drags himself over to his closet tiredly opening the would go to school in his pajamas if he could but last time ended up with suspension and a tough grounding.

After he clothed himself with his usual attire (like seriously dude do you even wash your clothes or just slam dunk em into the nearest clothing holding structure like i do.) he reaches under his bed where he haphazardly tossed his sneakers down at his sneakers he realises it might not be the best pair to wear they were quite scuffed and ripped and ya know half obliterated because seriously skulker to YOU HAVE TO ECTOCANNON THE SHOES. Anyway tossing the remnants of his sneakers aside he reaches back into the closet for a replacement, dirty underwear, dirty underwear, what's that doing in here and BINGO a shoe box. He grabs the shoe box and opens it up.

"Shit" He gasps wide eyed examining the contents.

"Daniel hurry up!" He hears his mother call from down stairs.

"Ugh, no time" Danny grunts as he slips on the shoes reluctantly.

Due to the morning fiasco and a quick box ghost fight Danny was late to class. Well atleast now he doesn't have to deal with the onslaught in the halls but it'll make showing up to class a much bigger reaction. The squeak of new shoe on flooring fills the hall as danny grabs his items from his locker and collects a pass from the office. He finally arrives at his first class and braces himself turning the handle and entering. Lancer begins with his usual being late rant but before he gets out a second word Dash bolts up out of his seat knowing his chair over in the process.

The class is silent well accept for Sam and Tucker being unable to contain their laughter in the back row.

The classes anticipation grows Danny and Dash stare at each other for a good minuet until Dash slams his fists on his desk.

"DAMN DANIEL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WHITE VANS!" He roars.

The class absolutely looses its shit and Danny exclaims a quick 'Fuck this' and abruptly exits the room.

Danny storms out of the school with the plans of burning the 'Hilarious' gift Sam had given him with the biggest ecto ball he could conjure.


	3. One does

Request meme from:Fanficfan920 (more like 420(imagine darude sandstorm played by airhorns and some 8 bit sunglasses bestowing themselves upon the shit poster that is this author.)

Jack and Maddie adorn their armour, well.. hazmat suits, and thermoses and begin to set out on this dangerous fuckery if it's a picnic in a park. Ie walking into the ghost zone.

The way, way under prepared self proclaimed ghost hunters set out until they hear their son coming down the basement stairs.

"whatcha dooin?." Singsongs a bored Danny.

"Going to the ghost zone." Jack replies.

"But what how wha..?!" a confused Danny splutters.

"Well we have this ghost." Maddie Cheerfully announces. "And we cannot destroy it with any tools we have, this ghost was made in the ghost zone only there it can be unmade. This pest must be taken deep into the ghost zone and cast back into the fiery chasm whence it once came. Simple." She simply chatters packing some sandwitches for the road.. well mass collection of suspended ectoplasam.

Danny shocked but memeingly looks into the fourth wall best Boromir impression and states

"One does not simply walk into the ghost zone."

Jack and Maddie are dumbfounded unknowing of what a meme is and if you listen you can hear a faint rattle from the thermos as the box ghost yells angrily, something about boxes, at his captors.

A/N: Meme hard or meme home


	4. DB

Tucker and Sam are not new to the world of memes.

Believe Danny he had his share of damn Daniels.

But this

This is another level

After Tuckers phone autocorrecting Danny's name To DAT BOI due to Tuckers constant use of the meme. They have made it a meme of there own in the group constantly referring to Danny as Dat Boi.

A few weeks on their constant referring to him as dat boi in phantom form leads to it catching on in the ghost zone enemies deciding to yell oh shit waddup when he intercepts crimes.

After that it catches on in the human world too even Paulina slipped up referring to her ghost boy in the memely fashion.

Sam even went to the measure of augmenting the P on his suit to a B. Not easy to remove that paint.

It all stopped after Dannys birthday after sincere presents Tucker hands him a box.

The memes stopped after Danny punched Tucker most ghosts thought Danny had finally lost the plot and had gone evil.

I guess Danny doesn't appreciate frog onesies and unicycles as presents.


	5. Dabby Phantom

Just...

Ugh..

Goddammit Daniel

You can't dab

* Daniel proceeds to dab *

Just

*exhausted sigh*

 **Sam and Tucker leave for a while after this, Daniel too this day continues to dab, Horribly.**


	6. Such update

Such update

much troll

wow

Much going

such ghost

wow

much danny

such phantom

wew


	7. Pink pants and body rolls

We all know of the pink striped pants in this phandom but do we know of the horrors of what would happen if this fell into the hands of Danny?

The trio look over the mysterious package intensely.

"To Danny, from narrator, with great power comes great fashion." Danny reads

"Ok yeah, nope I don't trust it." Sam spouts grabbing the package

"Yeah dude it's probably a bomb or something from Vlad." Tucker guesses prompting Sam to drop the package.

"Well let's see" Danny says lifting the mysterious parcel and neatly opening it.

Sam stares in shock and horror,

Tucker looks simultaneously in awe and disgust

And Danny, Danny has the biggest shit eating grin on his face knowing how much this will piss Sam off.

*the next day*

Danny strolls into school as per usual on a Monday morning but this time, this time he receives everyone's attention laughter is prominent, Dash is lost for words not even knowing where to start and Paulina even faints.

He strolls up to Sams locker and rests his arm on the wall in a 'douche bag picking up chicks pose' and proceeds

"Hey girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl how you doin."

She slams the locker door expecting to have to punch a misogynistic asshole out but before throwing a hit realises its Danny grinning to his heart's content slowly she scans him with her eyes and to her horror finds not his usual attire sees a pair of striped pink denim jeans.

"Nope, nope, NOPEITY NOPE and nope!" Sam yells hands in the air leaving school grounds, she has had enough of this bullshit for a fanfiction.

*Bonus*

Danny stands outside Sams house Throwing stones at her window blasting "tight pants and body rolls" on his phone instead singing pink pants and body rolls while dancing the appropriate moves,

Tucker stand filing the whole thing posting it to any form of social media he has access too.


	8. INGIHD

He had gotten used to it by now, the constant flow of "phantom" labelled merchandise. Seeing his logo plastered over every piece of clothing and accessories in the Casper high hallway. It was neither a great but seeing that much respect did boost his ego a bit even if the person donning the design was stuffing him into his locker, the irony just made him laugh which consequently got him beat up more but eh not the worst beating he could have taken. So his own logo around the halls and some shirts with his face on it no big deal. But this. This was not no big deal. This was down right creepy.

"C'mon dude it's not that bad, plus these shirts are really comfy 100% cotton" Tucker chirps in.

"But still, WAIT YOU ARE WEARING ONE, take that off right now I swear I'll. Danny shouts

Sam laughs as the two fight well more of Tucker being tackled to the ground while being glared at by Danny who is in truth to afraid to hurt his friend.

"Hey fenturd making out with your boyfriend" Dash snickers with the crowd of usual jocks.

"Lay off dash," Danny says standing up "the way you go on about phantom all the time I wouldn't be surprised if you." He freezes seeing Dashes well the whole football teams attire.

"Guess you didn't get the memo, it's not gay if he's dead." Dash boasts referring to their shirts.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME WHO IS HANDING THESE OUT?!" Danny yells

Sam slowly walks backwards into the shadows grinning wide.

 **Thanks to dragonpix for the It's not gay if he's dead meme rec, guys seriously this fandom is 50% shit posting 50% horrible angst and gore. I love it.**

Also:

Tucker: So why the shirts anyway not that I don't enjoy his humiliation.

Sam: Well it promotes your image and non-heteronormative ideals really helping people with identity, but then again the necrophilia side vibes are creepy.

Tucker: ….

Sam: Also he abandoned pizza/ movie night for the fifth time in a row so this was perfect payback

(Distant screeching) It was the fucking box ghosts fault not mine. Honestly fuck pizza night

Tucker with shocked expression: How dare you say that about pizza!


	9. goodluck

Never did I believe this moment would fall upon me, in front of the class, disguise fallen, feeling vulnerable.

Gonna have to give some form of explanation, is it too late to lie? my classmates sit at their desks mouths agape. Skulker's metal hand pushing me harder against the blackboard, I'm one hell of a pin up ghost.

Give me time, why couldn't the universe have just given me more time to decide what to do, this was too abrupt.

You don't understand this terrifying vulnerability yet still I cannot let the class see my fear I'm their superhero even if my disguise has failed me. that's what the movies say anyway.

Up, I look eyeing Skulker smirking hiding my pure rage as I start to regain some energy.

Never did I think it would be Skulker of all ghosts to reveal my identity.

Gonna have to guess I'm not going to be able to cover this up either seeing Paulina, smartphone in hand filming the scene, in the corner of my eye. How can you live stream at a time like thins, seriously!

Let me have some fun with this, I may be terrified and my parents are most likely going to dissect me but I will go out with a bang.

"You know sly move there Skulky, wow who knew I a half ghost would succumb to the might of ectoranium but one thing buddy," I smirk Skulkers metal helmet fashioning a puzzled expression as he grasps the small ectoranium sample in his claw-like hand ya know the one that isn't awkwardly pinning me to a blackboard in front of the class and my crush, I see sam sitting furious at the back of the room ectoblaster at the ready.

Down i drop phazing through the hand pinning me with fully regained strength thank clockwork for my human form. now on the ground, i give a well-placed kick to the ectoranium sample knocking it from his hand into the eye socket of his helmet "you are also a ghost."

Never have I heard a ghost shriek so loudly, the hissing of the burning ectoplasm echoing from Skulkers metal shell.

Gonna have to save him, he deserves punishment for this but i still have morals.

Run down and weary I try knocking over the shell revealing the small ghost that is skulkers true form.

Around me the room begins to spin I see Sam jump in and suck up Skulker with a spare thermos and shoving the ectoranium in her pencil case, Sam hasn't always been the best at improvisation.

"And i thought today was going to be peaceful." I hear Sam sarcastically spout but the room continues to spin I feel Sams gentle hands prop me up so I don't fall.

Dessert the classroom is the next somewhat logical thought so I turn sam and I invisible the class gasps at the disappearance yet Sam is calm and begins helping me out into the hallway we decide to take refuge in the janitors closet.

'You ok?" I ask her coughing I'm pretty sure skulker has punctured one of my lungs. She stares back "am I ok? Dude are YOU ok?" she argues I simply look back at her and smile.

* * *

 **Guess who's back, back again. Good luck with this. :}**

 **This**

 **Might**

 **Help**

 **(hpargaraphcaedorwtsrif)**


	10. Flip

Danny steps up onto the auditorium stage crowd silent, stage lights warming his face. Unable to see the hundreds of faces staring at him currently 'Damn how bright do these lights get' he ponders, he procrastinates before mustering some courage in order to do what needed to be done.

He steps out nervously bringing himself into the spotlight raising his hand slightly. As soon as it begins it's over the bottle lands perfectly on the table perfectly the most spectacular thing to happen at Casper high, well almost.

The crowd erupts with cheers and screams as Sam seethes quietly at the back of the auditorium cringing at her memeing shithead of a Boyfriend.

 **Have a quick tasty vintage meme, like fine cheddar snack and just a cheesy.**


	11. zee movie

5,According to all known laws

of aviation,

there is no way a Danno

should be able to fly.

The properties of physics,

Do not work like that.

The Danno, of course, flies anyway

because fuck physics

White, black. White, black.

White, black. White, black.

Ooh, black and White!

Let's shake it up a little.

Danny! Breakfast is ready!

*Nyoom*

Hang on a second.

*picks up Fenton phones*

Hello?

\- Danny?

\- Sam?

\- Can you believe this is happening?

\- I can't. I'll pick you up.

Looking sharp.

Use the Fenton stairs. Your father

paid good money for those.

Sorry. I'm excited.

Here's the graduate.

We're very proud of you, son.

A perfect report card, all F's.

F is for fenton

Very proud.

Ma! I got a thing going here.

\- You got lint on your fuzz.

\- Ow! That's me!

\- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.

\- Bye!

Danny, I told you,

stop flying in the house!

\- Hey, Sam.

\- Hey, Danny.

\- Is that Ecto gel?

\- A little. Special day, graduation.

Never thought I'd make it.

6 years grade school,

three Seasons high school.

Those were awkward.

Especially season 3

Three days college. I'm glad I took

a day and hitchhiked around the Ghost zone.

You did come back different.

\- Hi, Danny.

\- Mikey, growing a mustache? Looks good.

\- Hear about Dash?

\- Yeah.

\- You going to the funeral?

\- No, I'm not going.

Everybody knows,

Punch a ghost, you die.

Don't waste it on Box ghost.

Such a hothead.

I guess he could have

just not.

I love this incorporating

an amusement park into our day.

That's why we don't need vacations.

Boy, quite a bit of pompus pep...

under the circumstances.

\- Well, Sam, today we are ghost.

\- Wait what!

\- GOST.

\- k

Hallelujah!

Students, faculty, distinguished gost,

please welcome Dean ghostwell.

Welcome, Casper High

graduating class of...

...4:20.

That concludes our ceremonies.

And begins your career

at Fenton Industries!

Will we pick our job today?

I heard it's just orientation.

Heads up! Here we go.

Keep your hands and ghost stuffs

inside the tram at all times.

\- Wonder what it'll be like?

\- A little scary.

Welcome to ghost,

a division of ghost

and a part of the wat Group.

This is it!

Wow.

Wow.

We know that you, as a ghost,

have worked your whole life

to get to the point where you

can work for your whole life.

ectoplasm begins when our valiant ecto

Jocks bring the goo from the zone.

Our top-secret formula

is automatically color-corrected,

scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured

into this soothing sweet syrup

with its distinctive

green glow you know as...

ectoplasmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

\- That girl was hot.

\- She's a ghost!

\- She is?

\- Yes, we're all ghost.

\- Right. You're right.

\- At the choast zonny, we constantly strive

to improve every aspect

of ghost existence.

These ghost are stress-testing

a new helmet technology.

\- What do you think he makes?

\- Not enough.

Here we have our latest advancement,

the skulker

\- What does that do?

\- beats up kids to inflate his ego and overcompensates for stuff that shouldn't be on a pg 13 show

Saves us millions.

Oan anyone work on the skulker?

Of course. Most ghost dick are

small ones. But ghost know

that every small dick,

if it's done well, means a lot.

But choose carefully

because you'll stay in the job

you pick for the rest of your life.

The same job the rest of your life?

I didn't know that.

What's the difference?

You'll be happy to know that ghostieos,

as a species, haven't had one day off

in 27 million years.

So you'll just work us to undeath?

We'll sure try.

Wow! That blew my mind!

"What's the difference?"

How can you say that?

One job forever?

That's an insane choice to have to make.

I'm relieved. Now we only have

to make one decision in life.

But, sammy, how could they

never have told us that?

Why would you question anything?

We're ghot.

We're the most perfectly

functioning society on Earth.

You ever think maybe things

work a little too well here?

Like what? Give me one example.

I don't know. But you know

what I'm talking about.

Please clear the portal gate.

Ecto force on approach.

Wait a second. Oheck it out.

 **yeah i just edited some of the bee movie script. this took to long' i have exams. yeah... send help**

 **thanks ta** xx Good Kush xx **annon reveiwer for inspiring this hell. ive got something comin an idea for a request but its gonna take me a while**


	12. Sad World

I find it kind of funny,

I find it kind of sad,

these fics in which I shitpost are the best I've ever had.


	13. Dan It Re upload

**Re-upload the link didn't seem to show**

Merry Christmas, wait, crap. well, I made this. (screams into the void)

 **Check out my yt channel Zigball (The Dan It Vid) I'm the badly drawn shruggy person thanks ff for not letting us link stuff.**

Shout out to OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween for this torture, I mean amazing inspo.


End file.
